Hero
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: The nightshift is disappearing and now it's up to one C.S.I to become a hero and save the day...or else everything is lost. It soon becomes clear that it doesn't matter who you are, anyone can become a hero, you just have to believe in yourself.
1. Vanishing

Hero

Chapter 1

Vanished

Greg was sitting at his desk in D.N.A when his cell phone rang. "Sanders," Greg answered.

"Hello Mr. Sanders. I don't think we've met but a friend of yours, Warrick Brown tells me that you are extremely smart. So, here's a riddle if every C.S.I in the nightshift were to disappear, what would happen?" The voice asked.

Greg was silent. "I…uh….I guess we would find them." Greg answered.

"Oh you would?" The voice asked amused. "Well, you better start looking because one is already gone."

"Who?" Greg whispered.

"Warrick Brown and I think I'll go for Sara Sidle next. Nice talking with you Gregory." The voice said before the line went dead.

Greg sat in shock for a minute and then he ran over to Grissom's office. "Grissom! Grissom!" Greg called in panic.

Grissom looked up from his paperwork. "Yes Greg?" Grissom answered.

"I…uh…I got a phone call…" Greg began and told Grissom the whole story.

"Relax Greg; it's probably a prank call. Have you checked Warrick's house?" Grissom asked calmly.

Greg shook his head. "I'll call Brass and have him look into it. Go back to D.N.A. I'll give you an update as soon as I get any news." Grissom promised.

Greg was shaking. "Thank you," Greg whispered.

Grissom nodded and dialed Brass's number. Greg returned to D.N.A where he sat in silence. Jackie and Archie grew concerned for their friend as he wasn't in his cocky mood. "Hey Greg, what's up?" Jackie asked.

Greg briefly explained what was going on. "Don't worry; I'm sure Warrick will come into work today fine and dandy." Jackie said smiling.

"Thanks Jackie," Greg said lightly as he sat in silence again.

Grissom came into D.N.A in silence. "Greg?" Grissom asked softly.

"Yeah?" Greg answered fearing the worst.

"Warrick wasn't at home. There were signs of a struggle. Sara, Nick and Catherine are all coming here A.S.A.P and they'll be safe." Grissom said shortly.

Greg nodded. "What if…what if the person calls again?" Greg asked.

"We'll try and trace the call. Could you tell if the voice was male or female?" Grissom asked.

Greg shook his head. "Alright," Grissom said shortly.

Greg sat in D.N.A as Grissom left. Archie had wired Greg's phone up so they could track it. Greg's phone rang. "Sanders," Greg answered quietly.

"Hello Gregory, tell me, how is Sara doing? Oh, don't bother, I'll see her soon enough." The voice said.

"How do I know you have Warrick?" Greg asked.

Warrick's voice came through the phone. "Hey Greg, it's a man, five foot 10 and…" Warrick said quickly.

"Shut up!" A voice said snatching the phone away. "There, he's alive. Now, if my math's correct, you only need ten more seconds to trace this call. Goodbye,"

The line went dead. Greg looked over at Archie. "He's right. Only ten more seconds," Archie said shaking his head.

Greg sank into his chair. "I've got to do something!" Greg said frustrated.

Grissom appeared at the door. "I heard it all. Greg, there's nothing you can do. Everyone in the nightshift is staying here tonight. Brass has got blankets and food. I want you and Archie to stay as well." Grissom explained.

Greg and Archie followed Grissom into the break room where everyone was putting down their blankets. "Catherine, where's Lindsay?" Grissom asked.

"At my sister's house," Catherine answered.

Everyone fell asleep quickly, but a creaking sound woke Greg up. The sound was coming from the D.N.A lab. Greg walked into the lab to find a shadowy figure dragging someone. "Stop!" Greg said running to the figure.

The man pulled out a gun and shot at Greg. Greg ducked. Greg saw it was Sara that was knocked out and being dragged. Greg pulled out a glass beaker and threw it at the man. The man ran and Greg attempted to follow but once the man was outside, he was gone in the dark with Sara.

Greg walked into the D.N.A lab that now Brass, Nick, Catherine and Grissom were in. "I didn't have a gun. If I had a gun I could have stopped him!" Greg said angrily.

"None of this is your fault Greg," Catherine said softly.

"Yeah man, you did a good job of protecting yourself. Even though it was dark, you knew where a glass beaker was and you threw it at him. He must have gotten cut." Nick said smiling.

Catherine caught on. "And when there's a cut there's blood and when there's blood there's D.N.A," Catherine said searching the ground.

Nick and Catherine looked and saw that the beaker must have hit the wall because of how it was shattered. "It was a good idea Greg." Nick said lightly.

Greg's phone rang and it was about two in the morning. "Want a clue? Here's one because your friends claim you're so smart; death to one, death to none, death to another, death to brother, revenge for two and another will live but be dead. Goodbye," The voice said before the line went dead.

Greg had fear go through his veins. "This is simple. Death to one meaning one person will die. Death to none meaning one will live. Death to another meaning another person will die. Death to a brother this means…" Greg began.

"Maybe it means someone's brother will die," Nick suggested.

"No, it means Warrick. Black people use the term 'brother' and 'sister'." Grissom explained.

"Revenge for two I'm guessing that means Grissom and Brass. Another will live, but be dead I think it means me. I'll be alive, but my life and my friends will be gone and in theory, I'll be dead." Greg explained softly.

"People are vanishing. We've got to save them. Let's crack this mystery wide open." Nick said with a soft voice.

Greg didn't know what lay in store for him. He didn't know his destiny was about to unfold and that even the least important people can become the most important people in a second.


	2. Live Webcam

Chapter 2

Live Webcam

Greg didn't sleep or eat for the longest time. He sat waiting by his cell phone. Greg soon found himself falling asleep during the day. "Hey Greg! Wake up!" Catherine said shaking Greg up.

"Hmm…?" Greg asked tiredly.

"Greg, Nick's gone. I'm not sure how it happened, he just disappeared." Catherine reported.

Greg was suddenly awake. "Do we know anything at all?" Greg asked.

"No, Nick never left this building. Well, now he has, but he wasn't kidnapped outside this building." Catherine said.

"Hmm…maybe the kidnapper has some way to get in. Like maybe he's a police officer or something," Greg said thinking aloud.

"It's possible." Catherine agreed.

Grissom walked into the room. "Where's Archie?" Grissom asked quickly.

"I don't know," Catherine said.

Greg shook his head. "Why?" Greg asked curious.

"I've gotten an e-mail with a link to a webcam. I need Archie to help me figure out how to work it." Grissom said quietly.

"Have you thought about paging him?" Catherine asked softly.

Grissom shook his head. "I feel so unintelligent." Grissom said paging Archie.

Archie ran into the room after Grissom paged him. "That was fast, I just paged you." Grissom said.

"Oh, you did? I had my pager off, but I heard that you were looking for me." Archie said walking into the D.N.A lab, "So what's going on?"

"I've received an e-mail giving me a link to a webcam that would be live. It's from the kidnapper." Grissom explained.

Archie walked into Grissom's office and looked into his e-mail. He opened the e-mail and clicked on the link. A live video began to play in front of Grissom's, Catherine's, Greg's and Archie's eyes.

"_Mr. Grissom, so nice of you to finally join us. I can't see you, but you can see me and your friends." A man said in dark clothing. _

_Warrick, Sara and Nick were all tied up and propped up against a steel building. _

"Archie can you track this?" Catherine asked quickly.

Archie began to type and click quickly. "Darn, he's smart. He's changing frequencies. That makes it impossible to track him." Archie said quietly.

"_Now Warrick, do you want to live?" A man asked._

"_What's my price?" Warrick asked. _

_The man was silent for a minute. "I need to know where Catherine Willows lives." The man said._

_Warrick was silent and then he smiled. "Sure, she lives at 23 Maple Drive," Warrick said lightly. _

"Is that your address?" Grissom asked.

"No," Catherine whispered smiling. "He's giving false information so that way we can go to 23 Maple Drive and catch the guy."

_The man laughed cruelly. "I know where every C.S.I lives. Catherine Willows lives at 678 Goldring Street. Isn't that right Cath?" The man said laughing. _

Catherine gasped. "That is my address." Catherine said softly.

"_Now Warrick, you'll learn a simple lesson in disobeying me." The man said pulling out a gun._

_Nick turned sharply and pushed Warrick down with his feet. The man shot Nick in the leg and then shot Warrick in the shoulder. "Nice try Nicolas, but you'll have to suffer too." The man said laughing. _

_Nick and Warrick were bleeding badly. Warrick was in more danger than Nick because Warrick's wound may have hit an organ. "Now pretty Sara, you don't want to disobey me, would you?" The man asked getting near Sara's face. _

_Sara was only able to lift her legs and kick the man's legs very hard. "Ouch!" The man yelled falling back in pain._

_Sara had been wearing heels and when the man lifted up his pant leg, there was a small cut that was bleeding. "Sara, I don't want to kill you. I just want to kill Warrick, Nick, Catherine, Gilbert and James. I wanted to put you in a coma. After all a pretty lady should be alive, but be brain dead." The man said._

"_I'd rather die than help you with anything." Sara said boldly. _

"_Fine, have it your way." The man said. "I'll get Catherine, Gilbert and James and then I'll kill all of you. I won't kill Gregory though because I just don't want to. He's a friend who deserves to live in misery knowing he killed six people."_

"_What?" Nick asked._

"_I have his D.N.A and his fingerprints. After I kill the six of you, I'll plant evidence. Got that Greggie? You're going to kill your friends." The man said laughing and leaving the room. _

"_How are you Warrick?" Nick asked._

"_Oh man, it hurts, but I'll live." Warrick said closing his eyes._

_All three C.S.I's had their hands behind their backs. "How are you doing Nick?" Sara asked. _

"_It's just a leg wound. Who needs legs anyway?" Nick asked laughing softly._

"_I'm the only one not injured. Look, I've got an idea. We're C.S.I's. This is nothing. Grissom and Catherine are probably watching this right now." Sara said thinking._

"_Yeah?" Nick asked. _

"_We're alone," Sara pointed out._

"_So?" Warrick asked quietly. _

"_So, if I can get to a window I can look at road signs and other things. Warrick, did you ever play that game in gym where two people stand back to back and then you help each other up?" Sara asked._

_Warrick shook his head. "Darn, well let's just try it! If we don't, we'll die!" Sara said desperately._

_Warrick and Sara sat back to back and tried to support each other. Sara and Warrick were finally standing. Warrick sank back down in pain. "You alright?" Sara asked._

"_Yeah, but you owe me big." Warrick muttered._

"_How does saving your life sound?" Sara asked._

"_Fine if it works. Now hurry before the guy gets back!" Warrick urged. _

_Sara hopped with her feet bound. Sara hopped out of view. "No windows!" Sara said cursing and hopping into view. _

"_Hey Sara, why don't I try and untie you?" Nick asked._

"_Sure, but you can't see behind your back." Sara pointed out._

"_It's worth a try." Nick said turning around._

_For a few minutes Nick and Sara sat back to back until Nick undid the rope. "Piece of cake!" Nick said smiling._

"_How'd you do that?" Sara asked amazed. _

"_Boy scouts," Nick said proudly. _

_Sara laughed. She bent over and undid her ankles. "Nick or Warrick, do either of you have your guns?" Sara asked._

"_We're being kidnapped. Of course we don't have our guns!" Warrick said sighing. _

"_Look, I know we're all tired and hungry and annoyed, but right now, we've got to worry about getting out." Sara said angrily. _

_Sara looked around and then she looked up. "A vent!" Sara said smiling. _

"_You won't be able to get up there let alone fit," Warrick pointed out. _

_Sara thought for a minute. "Nancy Drew did it." Sara said untying Nick._

"_I need you to give me a leg up," Sara instructed. _

_Nick could barely stand. "Are you kidding me?" Nick asked._

"_Nope, just do it!" Sara said annoyed. _

_Nick lifted her up and she undid the vent and climbed through. Just then, the man came back in. "Clever of you C.S.I's, but she's about to find out that the vent is a vent. And thus it has a…" The man began._

"_Fan, it has a fan. She can't see!" Nick panicked. _

_Warrick sighed. "Unlike you, in dangerous situations, I keep my cool. Although she can't see it, she can hear it." Warrick said using common sense. _

"_Right," Nick agreed. _

_After a while, Sara came back down and said, "There's a fan." _

_Sara turned to see the man. "Very witty, but I'm going to have to kill you now. I'm so sorry, but you're more trouble than I thought you were. Goodbye Ms. Sidle," The man said pulling out his gun._

_Sara tackled him head on. She fought and fought using everything in her path. Sara used her fists, feet and teeth to defend herself. The man was too strong and overpowered her. He shot her in the back. _

_The man looked at the webcam and smiled. "One down, five to go," _

Catherine looked away when Sara was shot. "I…I've got to see Lindsay." Catherine said running outside.

Greg ran after her. Just as Catherine was about to open the door, Greg pulled her away. A burst of hot flames and pieces of debris flew all around them. A bomb went off.

"How did you know there was a bomb?" Catherine demanded.

"I didn't. I didn't want you to leave because if you did, then you would be caught by the guy and killed." Greg explained.

Catherine let out a breath of relief. Grissom ran outside. "What happened?" Grissom asked.

"Car bomb; if Greg didn't pull me away, I would have been fried," Catherine told him.

That night, Greg was called. "Hey Greg, do you know where Brass is? I do." The man said laughing before hanging up.

Greg rushed over to Grissom's computer to see Brass tied up as well. "Oh no," Greg whispered in fear.

Greg felt a knot in his stomach. There was a cold, icy feeling that swept over him. In a second, Greg had no doubt that this man could and would kill.

A/N- The italics were what Catherine, Grissom, Greg and Archie were seeing on the webcam. Hope you like this chapter!


	3. Fire!

Chapter 3

Fire!

Catherine was missing in a matter of hours. Greg soon saw her on the Webcam as well.

_Brass was tied up as well as Catherine. Sara was limply propped up against the wall. Warrick was fading in and out. Nick was silent. "They got you too Catherine?" Brass asked._

"_Yeah only it was one man," Catherine said quietly._

"_I know, I meant it as one man," Brass said._

_Catherine was silent as everyone else. _

Greg, Grissom and Archie all watched in silence. "I've got to go do something; I'll be back in a minute. Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah?" Greg replied.

"I want you to have this case should something happen to me. I trust you." Grissom said smiling.

"Thanks," Greg whispered.

Grissom came back. "I don't know how we're going to find them." Grissom said sadly.

Greg thought for a minute. "What if you leave your cell phone on and allow yourself to be taken? That way we can track your cell phone." Greg suggested.

Grissom was quiet for a minute and then he spoke, "Every one of my employees is gone, I'm going to try and get them back. Let's try it. We have nothing to lose anymore."

Grissom had left for his home and then Archie found the signal was turned off. "How'd that happen?" Greg demanded.

"I guess the kidnapper found the cell phone and turned it off. I'm sorry." Archie said gently.

Greg was angry. He had nothing to save his friends. He had no way of knowing what was going to happen. All he could do is watch the live webcam and pray.

"_You did what?" Brass asked shouting._

"_I gave Greg the case." Grissom answered simply. _

"_Look, Gil, the kid's a smart one, but if you couldn't figure out where we were, then how is Greg? You have just sentenced us to death!" Brass said angrily. _

"_Oh shut up!" Nick said shouting back._

_Soon all the C.S.I's except Warrick and Sara were fighting. The man came into the room laughing. "Finally, all the C.S.I's hate each other. You will all die in pain knowing how much you hate each other. I believe Sara may have already passed on, but then again, I'm not a C.S.I." The man said taking off his mask, but not facing the camera. _

"_I am revealing my face to you as this is your last breath. I would shoot you all, but that's too messy. I'm going to set this building ablaze. I'm not going to save myself. I'll die too, but it will be worth it!" The man said angrily. _

_The man poured gasoline all over the room and then lit a match. _

Greg's heart almost stopped as he watched the room go up in flames.

_The man adjusted the computer. "There, now you have our location. I want our ashes to be found…" The man said. _

"Archie…" Greg began.

"673 Dunlop Lane," Archie replied.

Greg ran to his car and jumped in.

A/N- I know it's short, but the next chapter is really, really long.


	4. Hero

Chapter 4

Hero

Greg speed all the way to a warehouse and then he realized he has not phoned the fire department. Greg called quickly and waited outside, but thought, _At this rate, the building will have been burnt to the ground by the time the fire department arrives. _

Greg knew what he had to do and he did it. Greg tied his jacket over his mouth to help with the amount of smoke he was about to inhale. Greg saw that there were two rooms and a large storage space (after all, it was a warehouse). Greg got lucky and found the C.S.I's in the first room he opened. Greg ran inside. He grabbed the first person he saw and it was Nick. He put Nick outside and raced inside again. "Hey man, you can't go in there again. It'll kill you!" Nick yelled.

Greg paid no attention to Nick. Greg got Sara, Warrick, Catherine, Brass and then Grissom. Greg was only about to make it to the door with Grissom before he collapsed. Grissom was able to go outside, but a burning beam blocked Greg's way out.

Greg's eyes stung from the smoke. His throat was scratchy and he knew he had saved the lives of six people, but he couldn't save his own.

----

"Oh my god, someone's got to get Greg!" Catherine said horrified.

"Cath, there's nothing we can do. The firemen will come here soon." Nick said shaking his head.

----

Greg thought about how this was his first real case. He thought about his friends. Greg thought and thought until he knew what he had to do. Greg had to live.

Greg looked around, all the exits were blocked. Greg heard a cry and turned to find a man with brown hair. "I kidnapped them for revenge and you ruined it!" The man accused wildly.

Greg didn't want to save this man's life. He deserved to die, but it was in Greg's heart that he found the courage to pick the man up and run through the flames.

----

Everyone watched as a ball of flames ran outside. One person did stop, drop and roll and put out his flames. The other did not.

Greg ran over to the man and beat out the flames with his jacket. "I want to die! Can't you let me die?" The man said angrily moving towards Greg.

All the other C.S.I's were too sick and too weak to help Greg. The man threw Greg into the fire and then bolted. Luckily a police officer grabbed the man and arrested him.

----

Greg was again trapped in the building and he was on fire. The whole building was on fire. Greg's skin burned. Greg dropped to the floor which was also on fire and stayed there because of smoke. Greg felt like laughing. He was worried about smoke when he was about to be burned alive.

Then, Greg saw a beautiful sight. It was a fireman and he had carried Greg outside and put a fire blanket around him to put out the fire.

Greg knew he was safe and let his world blacken on him. When Greg woke up, he was coughing. They were still at the fire and a paramedic was putting an oxygen mask on him. Greg bolted up and ran out of the ambulance and found Grissom, Catherine and Brass. "Are…are…are you okay?" Greg asked weakly.

"Yes, thank you Greg," Catherine said softly.

The paramedic ran over to Greg. "You're suffering from burns and lack of oxygen and you want to know how they're doing? What were you thinking going into the building about seven times?" The paramedic asked wrapping her arm around Greg's waist to support him.

"My friends," Greg whispered hoarsely.

The woman laughed and loaded Greg into the ambulance.

----

At Desert Palm Hospital, Grissom, Brass and Catherine waited on news for any of their three friends. "Hello, are you friends of Nick Stokes?" A woman asked.

"Yes," Brass answered.

"Well, I'm happy to say that he's going to be just fine. It was just a bullet that went into his lower leg. We were able to remove it. I suggest that he takes a few days off of work." The woman said smiling, "Oh by the way, I'm Kei Wong. I'm a little new here so forgive me."

"Do you anything about Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle or Greg Sanders?" Catherine asked.

"Um…yes. Sara Sidle was shot in the back. She's doing fine. We removed the bullet. She'll be able to walk and she's regained consciousness. Warrick Brown was also lucky and we also removed the bullet. He's doing fine. As for Greg Sanders, I don't really know. He was in the burns unit and labeled until critical condition. I must say, he must really have like you guys because he knew that his body wasn't able to stand the heat or the smoke, but he went in after you. It's amazing. I'll get my supervisor to talk to you about Greg's condition because I'm not in the burns unit." Kei said smiling.

Kei left and then another woman came out. "Are you friends of Greg Sanders?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Grissom said.

"My name is Mary Dockers. I must tell you Greg is in critical condition. He's suffered third degree burns and some respiratory problems from the smoke. He's unconscious and he only awoke once mentioning something about his friends being in a burning building. I would say if Greg can make it through the night, he can walk on water." Mary said quietly.

"What are his odds?" Grissom asked.

"I'd say about 1 in 7." Mary said honestly.

"Okay thank you Mrs. Dockers," Brass said softly.

Besides Brass, Grissom and Catherine, Nick was the first to return to work, than Warrick and then Sara. Greg had made it through the first night, but was still unconscious. Everyone made an effort to see Greg at least once a day.

The man's name, who kidnapped the C.S.I's, was Shane Clips. He applied for a job for Grissom a few years ago and Grissom never hired him. Shane had been holding a grudge ever since. Shane was going to be put away for a long time.

Grissom felt a tad responsible for what happened to Greg. After all, it was him to told Greg to take over the case.

Grissom's cell phone rang. "Grissom," He answered.

"Hello, Mr. Grissom, this is Mary Dockers the doctor taking care of Greg. He just woke up and is asking for any C.S.I. He's worried about you." Mary said happily.

"Great, tell him Grissom, Sidle, Willows, Brown, Stokes and Brass will be there soon." Grissom said lightly.'

"Sure. Bye," Mary said hanging up.

Grissom told everyone that Greg was awake and everyone was eager to see him. At the hospital Greg was lying in bed grinning. His face was patched up and there were some burn marks. "How are you Greggo?" Nick asked lightly.

"Fine, how are all of you? How are Sara and Warrick? They were badly shot." Greg asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Sara said at the back of the group.

"I'm great," Warrick said smiling.

"I was so worried about you. No one would tell me anything. How's everything at C.S.I? Who is the man?" Greg asked quickly.

Catherine laughed. "Slow down Greg. Everything's fine at C.S.I although I think Jackie and Archie are missing you…" Catherine said smiling.

"Ah yes, Jackie. She owns me a coke. She thought I would ask the dayshift for help." Greg said smiling.

"Anyway, the guy's name was Shane Clips." Nick said shaking his head, "It was all because he didn't get a job as a C.S.I."

"Are you serious? Shane Clips?" Greg asked shocked.

"Do you know him or something?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, he was the bully at school. After I won the chess tournament he would take my lunch money. He cheated on my fifth grade science test. It was about plants and he didn't know the answer to what makes plants live so he copied off of my science test. He got a hundred and I was the one accused to cheating. Go figure. Anyway, Shane has always bullied people for what he wants and if he doesn't get it…" Greg said.

"So why didn't he want to kill you?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe because the thought of me in prison for life or getting the death penalty was better than killing me," Greg said angrily. "God, for about seven years he bullied me and now he tries killing all of you! I swear, I'm not the little kid I was in twelfth grade."

"Greg calm down," Sara ordered.

"Look, if it's any help, I don't think he tried to kill us because of you. I think he sized the opportunity when it a rised." Warrick said.

"Your 'bad cop' theory was right. Shane Clips is a police officer. He has access to everything." Catherine said lightly.

Mary walked in. "May I please speak to Greg alone?" Mary asked.

Everyone left. "Greg, how are you feeling?" Mary asked.

"Fine," Greg answered.

"Can you remember what you ate for dinner last night?" Mary asked.

"Uh…um…no," Greg asked thinking.

"Who is the U.S Treasurer?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. I don't pay attention to that sort of stuff." Greg answered.

"What is the year?" Mary asked.

"2005 and you're asking me this to test my memory, right?" Greg asked.

"Yes, have you had any blank moments?" Mary asked.

"No," Greg answered.

"Okay, thank you," Mary said leaving.

Once Mary was in the hall, she pulled Grissom aside. "Has Greg had anyone memory faults?" Mary asked.

"Uh…no," Grissom answered.

"Hmm…well he doesn't remember what he had for dinner last night or who the U.S Treasurer is. I beginning to think that there may be some brain damage." Mary explained.

Grissom smiled. "Let me ask him a few questions," Grissom said lightly.

"Alright," Mary said letting him into the room.

Mary stood by the door watching. "Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah?" Greg answered.

"What lab do you work at?" Grissom asked.

"D.N.A, you should know that," Greg answered.

"How many helixes does it take for a person to be related to another?" Grissom asked.

"Seven," Greg answered.

"What did you bet with Jackie?" Grissom asked.

Greg laughed. "When? I bet that I could crack the Holes case and I won. There was another time when…" Greg began.

"Thank you Greg. I don't see any problems with his memory. I can't remember what I had for dinner last night. I bet Greg never knew who the U.S Treasurer was. He answered all of my questions correctly." Grissom explained to Mary.

"Very well," Mary said leaving quickly.

Greg fell asleep. "What did Mary want?" Brass asked.

Grissom explained. "Do you think he does have brain damage?" Sara asked.

"No," Grissom answered.

"Well, we better go. Greg has earned the right to sleep after everything he's done." Catherine said smiling.

Warrick closed the door softly. "Did anyone think Greg would be able to save us?" Nick asked quietly, "I know I didn't."

"I guess I didn't think so," Catherine confessed.

"Nor did I," Sara said.

"I didn't think so," Warrick said.

"I really didn't think so. He's still a kid." Brass said honestly.

Grissom was quiet. "I didn't think so either, but I guess Greg has shown us it doesn't matter who you are or what your cause is, if you believe in yourself and believe in your cause, then anyone can become a hero." Grissom said quietly.

"I wonder why Greg saved the man that kidnapped us. Had it been me, I would have let him die." Warrick said thinking aloud.

"I can say for myself, I underestimated Greg. I thought he was a smart, but odd kid." Brass explained.

"Saving us was a heroic thing, but saving the person that kidnapped us…that shows pure courage." Nick said in awe.

"You are aware we're never going to hear the end of this," Sara said.

"Me? I know Greg's going to go on forever." Grissom said.

"Grissom, you have to do something for Greg," Catherine said smiling.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"I think you need to promote him to a Level 1." Catherine said smiling.

Grissom looked at everyone. He could tell they felt the same way. "Oh alright," Grissom said giving in.

Everyone cheered. "Shh…Greg's sleeping!" Brass hissed.

Everyone was quiet instantly. "Let's go," Sara said leaving.

Soon, everyone followed Sara's suit and left.

Greg had become a hero. Who would have imagined?

A/N- This ISN'T the end. I think I'll have another chapter.


	5. Greg's Surprise

Chapter 5

Greg's Surprise

It had been a few weeks before Greg left the hospital and returned to work. Once at work, Greg returned to his perky self. He met Jackie in the hall and smiled. "I know, I know, I owe you a coke." Jackie said shaking her head.

"No, you don't. I'll let this one bet slip." Greg said smiling.

"Really? I should throw you into a burning building more often!" Jackie said walking away.

Greg's smile disappeared as he saw Eckley. "Sanders, I guess you think you're all that, saving six C.S.I's and a man, but I'll have you know that anyone could have done that." Eckley said sneering.

All the C.S.I's watched in the door way of their labs to see what was going on. "You're perfectly correct," Greg said agreeing.

"Then you'll understand why I am dismissing you. Greg, you're fired." Eckley said smoothly.

Greg nodded and began to walk away and then he turned, "You're right, anyone could have saved them, but anyone didn't. I did."

Greg walked into the D.N.A lab and took a box. He put all of his items in. There was a furry hat, large sunglasses and other odd things. Grissom found Greg putting his stuff in a box. "What are you doing Greg?" Grissom asked walking into the lab.

Greg wiped a few tears away with his sleeve. "I've got bad allergies," Greg explained.

"I know, but why are you packing your stuff?" Grissom asked.

Greg looked at the box. "Oh…uh…Eckley fired me." Greg said quietly.

"Why?" Grissom asked.

"He didn't say," Greg said.

Grissom was quiet. "Well, I guess you will need to pack then…" Grissom began.

Greg nodded. "But not for that reason," Grissom finished.

"What?" Greg asked confused.

"Eckley can't fire any of my staff. I have to be the one to fire them." Grissom explained.

"Yeah, but why am I packing?" Greg asked.

Grissom smiled. "You're moving your stuff to a locker." Grissom explained.

Greg knew all the C.S.I's got a locker. "Does that mean…?" Greg began.

Grissom just nodded. Greg put on his furry hat and then his large sunglasses. One lens of his sunglasses was about as big as his head. Greg looked silly with the hat and sunglasses on. "Woohoo!" Greg said running in the hall.

Greg met Jackie on the way. "Hey Jackie!" Greg said smiling.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I'm a level 1!" Greg said excitedly.

"Woohoo! You're leaving us! Yes, oh the answers to my prayers! Greg's a level 1!" Jackie said with excitement.

"Who's the man?" Greg asked running with Jackie.

"You're leaving!" Jackie said happily.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Brass and Grissom watched at Greg and Jackie ran with happiness. "Are you sure it was a good idea to make him a level 1?" Catherine asked.

Grissom shook his head. "It was your idea." Grissom said smiling.

"I'm glad to see everyone's excited about Greg becoming a level 1." Sara said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't think they're happy for him though. I think they're happy to get rid of him." Nick said shaking his head.

Greg ran up to them. "Thanks Grissom," Greg said smiling.

"It was you that earned it." Grissom said.

"Yeah well, I couldn't have done it without Archie." Greg said smiling at Archie.

"When am I going out into the field?" Archie asked laughing.

"When you can find someone as good as you at electronics," Grissom replied.

Archie laughed and turned back to his computer. "Greg, a small request?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"You're going to have to take off that hat and sunglasses." Catherine said laughing.

Everyone was laughing and Greg was the happiest he ever felt. "I've got to tell the dayshift now!" Greg said running down the halls.

Greg didn't see a fallen broom and he tripped over it. "Ew…that's gotta hurt." Nick said cringing.

Greg jumped up and yelled to them, "I'm good. I'm a level 1!"

And with that Greg disappeared around the corner. Before Greg's friends were kidnapped, it was hard to believe that a person like Greg could make a difference, but he did.

Greg Sanders had become a hero…and a level 1.

**The End **

Disclaimer: I don't own C.S.I.

A/N- Well, this is the end. I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. If you liked this story, you might like my other stories. Check them out!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
